


Alarm Clock Toss

by griffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender, Bit of transphobia, But only as a plot device kind of, Coming Out, Gen, I just wanted more trans!kageyama stories, NB!Kageyama, Non-binary character, OC mentions, Swearing, The plot is simple and supposed to be somewhat dumb, Trans Character, accidentally, it has a happy ending, non binary character, trans!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: In retrospect, they should of tossed out the alarm clock earlier.OrKageyama comes out to the team.





	Alarm Clock Toss

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing on my phone. One day I will learn. 
> 
> But I just wanted more Trans!Kageyama stories.
> 
> Sort of...OOC? I dunno *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

In retrospect, they should of tossed out the alarm clock earlier.

It was a hand me down from their mother, a slightly rusted thing that gave a dull noise and the glass was cracked in the front. It was like that when Kageyama was given it when they were younger after the previous one died from a wayward volleyball (the first of many items.)

So they shouldn’t of been surprised that the alarm died when it did. It was old and heavily abused. Still, that didn’t make them mentally curse the thing out as they raced late to weekend practice.

It was the summer at least, and still in the early morning, although it was obviously going to be a hot day, as the dew was already gone on the leaves. In moments, they managed to double their speed, arriving at the gym as everyone was finishing warming up.

“You’re late!” Hinata snapped, bounding next to Kageyama, his face twitching. But it was Hinata- he was already twitchy as hell, so they ignored it. Instead they glared at the red-head, panting.

“My clock died,” they snapped as they walked over to where Narita and Kinnoshita were warming up to practice blocks. Hinata pouted, already going back to where he was originally practicing with Asahi-san and Tanaka were at.

They passed by Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san chatting idly by. “Sorry,” they muttered, putting themselves ready to blocking practice. And waited.

Because Narita-san and Kinnoshita-san were staring at them. “What?” They frowned, and both upperclassmen snapped their eyes away. Weird.

Practice went alright for a while, except they would see everyone eyeing themselves before immediately turning away. Hell, even Ukai-san kept doing the weird side eye glances.

Was it their hair? Was it their form? It wasn’t like they got drastically worse overnight, they thought, and they were wearing the right amount of clothing. Maybe they forgot to take off the makeup they were practicing with last night, but they were extra sure to take it off because apparently it was hard to get make up out pillowcases, and-

A hand on their shoulder snapped them out of their thoughts, their heads turning. “Kageyama,” Sugawara-san said, “What is that?” Kageyama looked down at their body in confusion.

Jacket, shirt, pants, shoes. Nothing really out of the ordinary-oh.

In their rush to leave they had accidentally grabbed the jacket that had been gifted to them before they left Tokyo. It was a varsity jacket in the agender pride colors, a small flag patch stitched on the front. It also had “The A Team” stitched on the back, underneath proudly declaring them to be “agender, asexual, aromantic”- All in English.

Kageyama was immensely relieved that they actually didn’t see their parents (or anyone) on their race to here, so at least the mortification was contained. “Why on earth do you have on a varsity jacket?” Sugawara’s face looked confused. Or consipated. They wondered if they saw the back.

“Uh,” they looked off to the side.

“Why are you wearing Nohebi varsity jacket?” Tsukishima asked from behind. They frowned, turning. They realized as they stared at the tall blocker that Tsukishima either didn’t see the lettering (it was black on a white and green background so unlikely) or he had been actually posturing about his english skills.

They had been taught what the words meant before they left. So maybe he didn’t know the words?

To them, the jacket didn’t look like it was from Nohebi (the green was different) and besides it kind of looked like the flag- black cuffs, gray sleeves, white “main part” and a green stripe going-oh. Now they could see why.

Suddenly Kageyama very much wanted their clock to work on time. “It’s not Nohebi,” they muttered, and started taking off their jacket before stopping and mentally cursing. Because they remembered that they grabbed the shirt that was lying on their floor. A shirt that was definitely not their setter soul shirt, or just a normal shirt, but another pride shirt given to them. And worse, it was definitely the one that said in English“My Anaconda Don’t Want None in General.”

It had taken several explanations for Kageyama to get the joke, but they had thought it was funny even after.

It wasn’t funny now that they were between mistakenly considered to be wearing a rival team’s jacket or the weird inappropriate shirt which would take several humiliating moments and they would probably fuck up the explanation.

This was definitely not a good day.

Luckily, their savior came in the form of a volleyball to the back of their head.

“Dumbass!” They roared, hand immediately flying to the sore spot and turning to glare at Hinata. “You’re a dumbass, dumbass!”

He shouted back. “You could of told me!” What?

“What?” Hinata gestured angrily at the jacket, not moving from where he was helping Yamaguchi set up. “That you were agender!”

What?

Everyone seemed to pause as Kageyama kept staring, and Hinata kept glaring. “The fuck? You know that term?” Fuck it, they would shout to the redhead. They weren’t going over there, fuck that. Hinata would move first.

“Fuck you I know that term!” Hinata yelled.

“Since when?”

“Kenma!”

_“Ha?”_

“Kenma taught me, you jerk, and you should of told me! I’m your friend!” A pause. “What are your pronouns?”

“Neutral!” Oh god they were literally coming out to the entire team by shouting at Hinata. Feeling like this was already a trainwreck they spoke up again “I’m asexual too- and while I’m not aromantic, I’m Demi romantic too, dumbass.”

“Fucking figures you would be asexual!” 

“At least I’m not a dumbass!” Why were they yelling? Oh fuck why the _fuck_ they yelling?

“You didn’t tell me!” Hinata shrieked. “I can’t guess all the time Kageyama!”

“Shut up! I wasn’t ready!”

_“Huh?”_

“I forgot about the Jacket okay? I forgot and I was late!”

“Why didn’t you tell us before though?” Was Hinata ever going to let _up_.

“Sometimes I get nervous too! Besides how the fuck would I know how the team would react?” They saw the captain and Sugawara-sempai start at that. “So it was...easier...” The fight had left them, humiliation at coming out like they did swelled up inside them, choking their words, bringing their eyes down to the floor, and eventually their body followed suit. They didn’t look up until familiar shoes and legs appeared in their sight. “Sorry.” Kageyama shrugged. “Whatever.” They didn't even dare to look at their upperclassmen, or Tsukishima. Shit, they would be labeled as a freak and banned from the team and their parents would kick them out so they would have to run away to Tokyo maybe Akaashi-san could help them get into Fukurodani or-

“Hey.” The feet scuffed the floor in their vision. That wasn’t good- it took a lot of work polishing floors. “I was being an idiot, I kind of thought you already came out and was the last to tell us.” Kageyama looked up. “What the fuck?” Hinata shrugged at the statement, not meet their eye as they crouched in front of them. “I thought the jacket was your way? And why Sugawara-sempai and Sawamara-sempai kept glancing at you?”

“I literally grabbed the first clothes I found and ran over, this-this wasn’t planned Dumbass,” they replied weakly. “I just- It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Ah, we’re almost set up for blocking practice?” Yamaguchi’s hesitant voice floated over. Both players shot up, relieved to have an out. “And it’s ok, Kageyama,” he smiled nervously at the setter. “It’s actually a pretty cool looking jacket?”

“What is the A team?” The orange haired first year perked up in curiosity. Kageyama shrugged again. “Apparently some old American Show with a lot of explosions. Uh- this one means that I- guess I belong to the agender, asexual, and aromantic team, but- They got the jackets as-something. I’m a honorary member, apparently. Uh- I guess it’s a team thing in Tokyo? Their upperclassmen had ones also but theirs were different.” In fact, several other members of the volleyball team had ones proudly declaring them either gay or bisexual or something else.

“Eh? That’s so cool!” Hinata jumped, eyes wide with excitement. “Which one did the ace have?”

“Kageyama.”

All froze at the sound of the Coach’s voice. “I’ll get practice started,” Sugawara-san said, ushering the rest away as Ukai-san brought Kageyama outside.

Oh god they really are going to get banned from the team. Maybe he could transfer to Fukurodani. Or somewhere in America. Coach coughed.

“We’re- we are not mad at you.” That gets their attention. “Or mad at your identity. However there is a time and place for coming out and shouting it during practice isn’t the right time. Alongside that, so is calling teammates idiots. I get that you were...it wasn’t meant to hurt but be aware of your mouth when you speak, okay?”

“Sorry Coach.”

“I understand that.” Here Ukai-san looked away. “That coming out is difficult, and that you probably felt like you were in a difficult place when we had assumed that you were wearing a rival team.”

“I want you to know that...you have Takeda-sensei and ours acceptance, and that if anyone on the team gives you trouble, we have your back.” The coach studied their face. “Is there- anything you would need?”

“Uh.” To be fair, Kageyama wasn’t really sure if they needed anything, except maybe some better instruction on how not to make their face look terrifying and more softer and maybe tips on padding a bra. “Not- really? I just want to continue to be able to play.”

“Kageyama, that was never an issue.” Here Ukai-san clapped him on the back. “Let’s go back inside. If you do have any requests, I’m sure Kiyoko would be more willing to help.”

“Thank you,” They blurted. “Thank you for everything. And Takeda-sensei. The team. Um. Thank you.” Ukai-san smiled, heading back inside.

Kageyama followed gratefully after. Practice had continued mercifully without them and Tsukishima was thankfully working with Sugawara and Tanaka. Digging through their bag they found that they had left a plain shirt stuffed on the bottom, and feeling embarrassed enough for one day, quickly ducked into the rest room to change.

Once they were finished they made a beeline for Hinata and Ennoshita-san near the end of the gym. “Toss to me!” Was Hinata’s immediate reply and Ennoshita-san sent to ball to them who set and practice continued on.

* * *

“What’s with the pin?” Yamaguchi asked. It was at the end of practice; in fact they were all changing when the pin (the one that the captain actually gave them personally) they had placed on their bag was noticed. “Oh, the captain gave me it before I left.”

“Eh, it doesn’t really look like Bokuto-sempai’s style.” Hinata squinted at it. “I didn’t think he liked unicorns.”

Vaguely they noticed the third years still at the mention of the unicorn. Kageyama frowned, shrugging. “It wasn’t Bokuto-san, it was Abe-san.”

She seemed proud and slightly mischievous when she handed it out, like there was a bigger secret that they didn’t know about. The second years said it wasn’t really a secret and that they were excited to have you as an honorary member, Kage!

They kind of liked it. Kage.

They liked more of how Abe-san had smiled proudly when they pinned it to their bag.

The rest of the first years frowned. “Who’s Abe-san?” Hinata asked while Tsukishima seemed like he was thinking hard about something. “I thought you said you got kidnapped by the Fukurodani’s volleyball captain yesterday.”

“Abe-san’s the volleyball captain. For the girls team.” That actually made all the third year heads swivel around.

 _“You got inducted?”_ Sugawara-san demanded, suddenly in their space, craning his neck wildly to stare at the pin.

“No? It was just a pin.”

“Did they tell you anything?” Sawamura-san demanded, crossing over. He actually looked really concerned.

“They said I was an honorary member but it’s not like I signed any paperwork.” Silence. They shifted their weight. “I want to be here at Karasuno. It wasn’t- it was a weird day.” They replied desperately.

From getting stuck in Tokyo to being willingly kidnapped/running off from their parents and apparently ended up an extremely unofficial member of the Fukurodani Girls Volleyball team along with an invitation to a pool party, it had been a very weird and stressful Friday.

Sawamura-san was staring as if they grew an extra head. “You. Are an honorary member. Of the Fukurodani’s Girl Team.” He was actually turning pale. Asahi-san was sweating. Sugawara-san actually had his head in his hands.

“Are we...missing something?” Yamaguchi asked. “There’s a saying,” Asahi croaked, “That the number one rule of Fukurodani, is that you don’t Fuck with a Fukuro Girl. That if you do, your body will never be found.”

“And that would be...”

“The Fukurodani Girls Volleyball Club.” 

It was extremely quiet after that admission, only punctured by a cough from Noya.

“Wait, so basically Kageyama accidentally join a girl gang?” Everyone started as the genius setter flushed. “ No! They just asked me to set!” It wasn’t such a big deal.

“Oh my god.”

“It was practice.” Like they were going to miss any chance of practicing to be stuck in an unfamiliar place by the whims of their parents.

“I really don’t see the big deal, so the King is now a Princess of the Girl Delinquents, so what,” Tsukishima brushed past the group.

Something in the way he said the statement made something inside of them heat up in anger. “I’m not a delinquent.” The blond blocker laughed. “Sorry did the King like _his_ lofty throne too much? My apologies, _Princess_.” They really didn’t like the way he was saying that word, over pronouncing the pronouns, the Princess sneered directly at them, the way his eyes mocked them.

That's what made them straighten up, staring dead at him, remembering what the ace had mentioned once. “Sure, I’m a goddamn princess, and I can blast anyone on the court,” they snapped, repeating what the ace had said to them, citing an old conversation she had once with a teammate. “And- I may be an asshole, but you don’t get to degrade me and ignore my gender identity just to make your motherfucking ass feel all high-and-mighty.”

That got Tsukishima to start, shock showing on his face. His eyes were huge, blinking wildly.

“And there’s a lot of things I can say, but the point I’m trying get across is that I would like this team to be part of something that means a lot to me. I’m not asking for someone to hold my fucking hand, just don’t deride me and still be willing to work with me as a team. Use the right pronouns. Have my back, maybe.” The fire inside dimmed, thinking of that time on the court. They felt the chapped hand on their arm, and glanced to see Hinata looking at them, slightly smiling. That made them turn back, courage bolstered. “So I’m a princess, and a queen, _and_ a king, and every royalty you want to call me. But I’m not an outsider, I’m a team member. And I’m not hiding behind words. I’m just being my true self. And I expect that to be respected. So- there’s that,” they finished lamely, fire inside petering out.

It seemed to do the job. Tsukishima was shock, actually gaping at them. Actually, everyone was, minus Hinata who had the sparkles in his eyes that made their stomach do a flip-flop.

“That’s- the world doesn’t work like that,” came the quiet admission from the blonde. “You can’t expect that. You can’t.”

“Maybe not the world, but I can expect it from my teammates and f-friends.” Kageyama replied. “I’m not looking to change the world. I just want to be able to trust my team- with my tosses, with my self. And them to trust me too.” They stilled, remembering something. “And if one team can do it, why can’t Karasuno?”

“Kageyama,” came Hinata’s soft whisper before they were being wrapped into the sweaty arms of Tanaka and Noya, wailing loudly on “how cool” Kageyama was. “That was...really poetic, Kageyama,” Sugawara-san smiled at them. A passing warm hand clapped them on their back as Sawamura-san went to stand in front of the team. “And Kageyama’s right; they entrusted us with something very important to them; we’re going to respect that- as a team.” Here the captain looked carefully at Tsukishima. “I understand if you have any conflicting ideas, but on the court, we respect each other, and as a team, we respect our fellow team members whether they want to be called a nick-name or by a different set of pronouns. Understood?”

“Yes captain,” everyone chimed, and Kageyama felt warmth bubbling up his throat at the way everyone didn’t blink at Sawamura’s speech.

They felt a cool large hand on their shoulder and turned to see Asahi-san smiling at them. “That was really brave of you to come out like that Kageyama. I’m glad that you trust us like that.” From behind, they saw the captain, Sugawara-san, and Yamaguchi give encouraging smiles.

“Hell yeah! We’re your senpais Kageyama! You can rely on us!” Tanaka chimed, with Noya in agreement.

“Trust us, this doesn’t change anything- you’re still our team member,” Ennoshita-san replied, Kinoshita-san and Narita-san nodding behind.

Hinata beamed.

They would say later, that it was the adrenaline from the speech and practice that caused their face to become a flurry of red, for them to hide their face as tears pricked in their eyes. For it wasn’t just Hinata smiling, it was the team beaming behind him. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t out your friends, it ain’t cool. 
> 
> I will...one day write a prequel to this...explain how Kageyama got into this situation...one day...


End file.
